User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Hissatsu Call! Triple D Starter Decks!!
Woah, big surprise, I am already making a new post for you guys! Well well well, Triple D finally rolled around (at least when it came to products) and now we enter the Impact Monster era. Now, a new era is not complete with introductory decks to help us into this new style of playing. Saddly, we dont get more than these 3 Starter Decks to thrive on for the month of March, and half of April is also devoid of support. Now then, for all of you out there who are lacking money or are just getting started with the game, this little article is going to give you a quick rundown of the 3 decks, and how to make an appropriate deck using just 2 copies of the deck you might want to buy. So, let us dive right into it~! Scorching Sun Dragon So I guess we will start with the Sun Dragons, and the mighty Sun Fighter... Sure, whatever. The deck is really aggresive with a beatdown strategy. It really just aims to deal with the monster your opponent might have in the center so defeat them as fast as possible. Preferably with Penetrate at disposal. Blazing Sun is the Size 3 of the deck, and he is kinda hefty when it comes to the gauge cost. But he is a S3 with Move and a Crit4 Penetrate, which does account to something. Making him a 7k wall when the opponent does not have a center monster is okay, but nothing to write home about, because he is pretty frail once the opponent just starts to call to the center. But that does limit the opponent from doing some optimal plays, and it makes them a sitting duck to Penetrate...he is situational. Just okay overall. Shine Claymore, the living proof of the game power creeping. Poor Extreme Sword, you will be missed. A S2 Crit3 vanilla is good for starters, so you might want to run this to rush your opponent down. Giant Flare, by all intents and purpose, is slightly busted. Pay 1 gauge to get a monster and destroy the opposing center monster. Simple and way destructive. it is quite the feat that we have that strapped into one single monster....and it still has 7k power and Crit2. All for just 1 gauge. Light Shield is a...bad vanilla monster. The 6k body is not really anything to write home about anymore. He can potentially help sometimes, but most of the time, he is not going to do you a lot. Vivid Flash is an okay-ish card, being able to reduce opposing monsters' defense by 2k which helps your lower powered Penetrate monsters. Mera Blade is honestly not that good itself, but it is a Crit3 option in a deck centered around destroying and getting rid of opposing center monsters so you might get some use out of him. Bright Hammer is a Crit2 Penetrate with 2k power....and...yeah, that is not a lot to go on, especially for a starter deck, but...it helps...? Messer Groote is a vanilla with Crit2 and 4k power. Some more decent power is appreciated in this deck. Hot Dragon Junior is a Size 0 with 3k power, which is a nice option for attacking and you can combine it with Blazing Sun to have more striking power. Green Dragon Shield is self explanatory. Sun Dragon Shield is honestly a busted shield. Giving you life, gauge, and it is not nullable if you have 2 Sun Dragons on the field. It is honestly too good. Dragonic Grimoire. Not really much to say about this one, it is just good old Grimoire, it has uses and it is honestly the most reliable draw spell that Dragon World has at hand...for the most part. Touch of the Sun gives you 3 gauge if you have a Sun Dragon, and just 1 gauge if you do not. For you guys with no access to Dragoknuckle, this really helps and makes your power plays easier to make. Shine-energy is the Dragoenergy clone. Best used with your Penetrate monsters, Blazing Sun, and Light Shield (if you really want to use it). Daylight is a standard vanilla weapon. What is important is the Sun Dragon Attribute which lets you prox all the abilities you need. Same applies to Rising Knuckle, but that Item also has a 5k Crit2 Penetrate attatched to it. Which honestly is really amazing. Anyone who have used Hysteric Spear back in the day can tell you that. "Bal Grand Strike" is the defined ace card of the deck, and the first Impact Monster that Dragon World gets their hands on. And quite frankly, having a 7k Crit3 monster with Penetrate is really good. Also, BGS is the prefered Impact Monster among the already revealed ones. So if we were to make a decent decklist using just cards from this deck, we would get something like this: Just completely ditching Blazing Sun because he is far too easily dealt with, and then we ditch Hot Dragon Junior as well, because he really does not accomplish anything else without Blazing Sun. We are keeping all of our smaller dudes at a respectable amount, and having enough of the big dudes to slam your opponent into the ground with Penetrate and high criticals. Be vary of the amount of gauge you use, because even if you only have a handful of cards that use gauge, using too much at once can leave you without any. Cross Dragoner Next up we have the new Star Dragoners for Star Dragon World. They are basicly Neodragons, so they do operate on getting abilities from Dragonarms. They also do well in functioning with an open and a closed center. They are a bit of a jack-of-all-trades kinda deck. Stein Cross is our Size 3. Sporting Double Attack is a nice thing, and Soulguard is nice, but there are no ways to reliably get Dragonarms into the soul of this thing, not to mention you need to call him to left or right to get the soul in the first place. He is just...really bad, especially with those stats of 6k in both power and defense. T Alpha fares better with 7k power and 3 crits, and being a Size 2 lets you Crossnize Dragonarms into him easily. Not to mention topdeck soul and Soulguard is amazing. Protofuser is a Crit3 vanilla S2. They are decent enough, as I said, use him if you want, because he has good stats and looks amazing. Straggler salvages a Dragonarms when he is called. That alone is enough to make him a viable play for new players. Blazer is a Crit2 with Move. Decent and good enough to be played for that extra little chumb blocking should you need it. Cross Vier is a giant brick wall. Nothing more to really say, even with his Crit2. Vogel is our first set of Dragonarms, and it grants Move to your Neodragons, which lets you utilize the Triangle Formation while also letting you have closed center to defend yourself with, and it has Crit2 for when you need more damage output. Slowing is one of the best Dragonarms in the game, not gonna lie. Giving you a gauge just for attacking with no monster in center is stupid good. Strength is okay. 2k more power and Penetrate is decent enough to deal with those pesky closed centers. Speculight Ring is our Dragoenergy clone, really good with Soulguard monsters you find all around in Star Dragon World, not to mention that the closed center tactics allows the card to block out many attacks. Earth Barrier is a shield that protects YOU, not your monsters. It is not really that good a shield, but...it is something for open center. Cosmo Healing is a Smile Charm. These cards should only be used if you have nothing else you can really use to get gauge. So, do not use this. Surprise Laser is a Dragonic Thunder, taking care of Size 1 or less monsters your opponent might have, for just 1 gauge. These kinda spells are really good to keep in handy. Brave Memory lets you draw 2 cards when at 5 or less life. It is a solid card, but to use it you need to be in quite a bad situation. Alas, it is card draw, which is always good to have. Oro Light is our vanilla weapon. Other Item cards should be used over it, but they are staples in starter decks like this one. Neometeor is not just an awesome looking gun, it also sports Crit2 for damage, and a potential 7k power to take down pesky walls. It is a really good Item in it's own rights. Jackknife "Dragoner Wall!" is a really really decent Impact Monster, sporting a statline of 6/3/6 and the Soulguard ability makes him a really decent wall for your deck. Not to mention that combining him with Vogel allows the Triangle Formation to be even more destructive than before. It is a shame there are not more Dragonarms available in this deck. Making a decent deck out of 2 copies of this would look something similiar to this: While a bit more gauge intensive than the Sun Dragon variant, this deck also has a lot more variety in how you play it. One of the key things to take note of is when to use Earth Barrier and when to defend yourself with your big monster. Some might be tempted to use Stein Cross to have more monsters with natural soul to use with Dragoner Wall, but doing so will leave you open, more than likely. However, you can switch out copies of Straggler for Protofuser if that is more to your liking, and to save more gauge. Hollow Black Dragon And to end this little article, we have the new and improved Black Dragons. Bushiroad has really been pushing to make this deck one of the strongest, ever since they decided to make it a protagonist deck. They focus heavily on milling the opponent and basicly destroying stuff. The perfect deck for someone with dark intentions. Zalcandira is the Size 3 of the deck, costing a mere 2 gauge and to place 2 Black Dragons from your drop into his soul. He is also sporting Soulguard, and while 5k defense is not a lot, the fact that he gets 2 soul is actually a huge deal. Also, if the opponent has 5 or more cards in their drop, he also gets Double Attack. He is honestly amazing. Pantagra is a 7/2/4 vanilla. Huge stats on a vanilla is useful taking out pesky walls, as said, and Pantagra is not an exception. Bephegol sports Crit3 and 4k in both stats, and when he gets destroyed, not only does both players mill a card, you also gain a life. Since it counts getting destroyed by effects as well, you can prox him using some of your better cards as well. Gothgorobi has 6/2/5 for stats at the cost of 2 gauge, and when he is called you also get to destroy a monster the opponent controls. A bit more gauge intensive than other monsters in this deck, and not really the one you want to run among these dragons. Nogudeth is a Crit3, 4k power and 1k defense size 1 for 1 gauge. While pushing for damage is good, Nogudeth might not be the best one to use for such things, because that gauge cost should be spent on other things. Fanagl fares better, being the Black Dragon 2/2/2 Mover. Not only does he look amazing, he has incredible utility with his Move, for the Triangle Formation, and having Crit2 is prefered as well. Crabius mills 2 cards from the opposing deck when he destroys a monster, and since he has 6k power, he gets over most monsters easily. Just having a critical of 1 hurts him a little, but he is by no means a bad card for that reason. Barzam is one of the most important cards of the deck, granting you an extra gauge when called if you have another Black Dragon. Free gauge is always good. Sils is a Crit2 Size 0, which is amazing, even if his stats are low, and since you actually want to run the S3 in this deck, he is even more suited for use. Dark Spirit is the Black Dragon equal to Dragoenergy, and while it is kinda hard to justify running it in this deck, some of the monsters, and especially Zalcandira, justifies it. Black Dragon Shield is another one of those shields that cant defend your monsters, but rather it protects you from taking any incoming damage, be it from attacks or effects, as long as your center is open. Pretty good card in the coming format. Death Break is a Counter spell that can destroy any monster your opponent controls. While that ability in itself is powerful, the fact that it costs 3 gauge to use this spell...it kills it, so to speak. Void Slasher can only be cast if the opponent has 5 cards in their drop. From there, you pay 1 gauge to either deal 1 damage, or you deal 3 if the opponent has 10 or more cards in their drop. Burning for 3 with one card is actually a lot in this game. Abyss Symphony. You draw 2 cards for 1 gauge if you are at 6 life or less. Which is really good, of course. Evil Fearless is the standard vanilla weapon we get. Important for those Triangle Formations and gettign as many attacks as possible, same as ever. Avenger is a diabolical scythe, not only able to mill the opponent for a card, but also is one of the cheapest Crit2 Items with the option for Penetrate. Honestly, a really powerful card. Abygale "Lost Horizon!" destroys a Black Dragon and costs 3 gauge to be called. When it enters the field, it destroys any card your opponent controls, while sporting a 7k/6k body with 3 criticals slapped onto it. The epitome of destructive force in this deck. While it lacks defense from effect destruction, sitting behind Abygale is often enough. Or you could play him to the side and just continue with your Items. Creating a decent enough deck for these destructive and dark dragons, would look something like this, I believe: This deck aims to completely destroy your opponent, and you are using Size 3s to do so most of the time. Burn damage from Void Slasher is just an extra plus to further move towards your winning image. We foregoed all cards that costs too much gauge to really make use of in the deck, and trying to make sure everything else is aiming to mill your opponent of their cards, or at least make you drop their life to 0 more easily with little resistance. Final (Phase) Words With that said and done, that is all I have for you right now. I know, typical of me to create another article during a big leak, so now this does not get attention and is just ignored, as usual. But I really wanted to help a little to get the newer players started. Now, with Triple D getting closer each day, we have to be prepared for a new more explosive and fast paced game, and it would be good to have more players with us for the ride. And I also spent the last day of my vacation typing all of this for you all, so I hope it is of some help. Now then, I am still waiting for my Inverse Omni Lords boxes and I cant afford the starter decks myself (Shipping costs kills my chances of getting those at the time being), but you guys enjoy them and stuff. Maybe one day I will have the chance to enjoy them together with you all. RaijinSenshi signing out Peace~ Category:Blog posts